I HATE YOU! (NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ!)
thumb|Okładka pudełka gry To nie jest jedna z tych historii o "nawiedzonych mediach”. Uznałem, że muszę się z wami nią podzielić... Nie, to nie jest o nawiedzonej grze lub o grze dokonującej czegoś niemożliwego albo robiącej coś, czego robić nie powinna. Ta historia nie opowiada o błędzie albo o ukrytym, satanistycznym przekazie. Po całej tej historii zadzwoniłem do Nintendo Headquarters, by tylko usłyszeć odpowiedzi, które nie wyjaśniały za dużo. Chcieli coś ukryć. Ta opowieść jest o elemencie gry, którego chyba nikt inny oprócz mnie nie odblokował… To jest to. Bez duchów. Bez konspiracji. Tylko sekret, który gracze mieli odnaleźć, lecz nigdy tego nie zrobili. To coś, mogło zmienić dzieciństwa całych pokoleń, a wszystko było zawarte w kultowej grze firmy posiadającej miliony (miliardy?) dolarów. Myślę, że to wszystko było nieodkrytym, alternatywnym zakończeniem gry Super Mario World na Super Nintendo. W 1996 roku, dostałem mój pierwszy komputer jako prezent urodzinowy. Używałem wcześniej komputerów, ale zawsze u kolegi lub w szkole. Był on moją własnością. Tylko mój. Przeszukiwałem toporną, prehistoryczną sieć z wielkim zapałem – ściągałem mnóstwo filmów, a nawet je drukowałem, co nie miało w ogóle sensu. Piraciłem media jak szaleniec. Muzykę, gry, cokolwiek. Tak właśnie poznałem Super Mario World. Jako dziecko nie miałem Snes’a, więc to wszystko było dla mnie nowością. Ściągałem tony gier na Snes'a, razem z emulatorem, ale Mario World był moim faworytem. Przez ponad dekadę, ten sam ROM Mario World był moim “zabójcą czasu”. Przechodziłem grę mnóstwo razy, wygrywając coraz szybciej i szybciej, póki nie zacząłem eksplorować wszystkich światów bez żadnego celu. Kody Game-genie pomagały bezgranicznie. Mogłem wyłączać czas i dodawać sobie życia, grać w ten sam poziom przez ponad godzinę, czekając na pobieranie lub jakieś nudne zdarzenia. Na pewno pokonałem grę tysiące razy. Było coś przyjemnego w tej męczącej, denerwującej, ale dobrowolnej rutynie... Wszystko jednak skończyło się po tym, gdy spotkałem „Blind Boo” (pl: Ślepy Boo). left Blind Boo, bo tak się będę do niego odnosił, unosił się ponad sekretnym wyjściem z poziomu "Sunken Ship" (pl. Zatopiony Statek) w późniejszej części gry. Nazywam go Ślepym, ponieważ nie posiadał żadnych widocznych oczu. Było to jakby ktoś zrobił kiepski Hack ROM’u... ale wiedziałem po latach doświadczeń, że to była normalna gra. Blind Boo po prostu wisiał nad rurą wyjścia... Blokując ją. Odwróciłem się do niego tyłem, ale nie chciał mnie ścigać. Jak to było możliwe? On nawet mnie… nie ZOBACZYŁ. Później zauważyłem coś innego, co było nie tak... Był to klucz i dziurka porzucone na górze ekranu. Tutaj użycie klucza było alternatywnym sposobem ukończenia poziomu i odkryciem sekretnej lokacji. Jednak wiedziałem, że ich tutaj nie powinno być. Przez moment myślałem, że tak naprawdę ZEPSUŁEM ROM’a przez nadużywanie! Po zrobieniu screenshot'a, w szczególności dla was, wszystkich fanów serii Mario Bros, wziąłem klucz i otworzyłem „drzwi”, zgadując, że gra się popsuje i wyrzuci mnie do menu. Jednak nie zrobiła tego, a otworzyła sekretną ścieżkę na mapie: left Wir wodny obok już przerażającej głowy jaskinio - Bowsera. Kliknąłem prawą strzałkę, by wejść w ten wir... left "Oh God No" (pl. O Boże, nie) Tak naprawdę nie przeraziło mnie to zbytnio, ponieważ jeśli kojarzysz większość tej gry, to wiesz, że jest tutaj miejsce zwane „Star Road” (Gwiezdna Droga), gdzie są poziomy z podobnymi nazwami. Rzeczy rodzaju "Tubular" (Rurowy) i "Awesome" (Niesamowity) oraz wiele innych głupich wyrazów i fraz. Większość lokacji miała nazwy w stylu "Vanilla Forest 1" (Waniliowy Las) albo "Donut Mountains 3" (Pączkowe Góry), lub inne podobne, nie jak ta. Jednak czymś, co mnie niepokoiło, była reakcja Mario. Zaskoczenie? Szok? Strach? Wszedłem do poziomu. left Jeszcze dziwniejszy był początek poziomu, bo wyglądał jak animacja wejścia do zamku. Mario podszedł do drzwi, spojrzał w górę, a później wszedł. Uznałem, że było to pod wodą, ponieważ co chwilę od sprite’a wylatywały bąbelki powietrza. W środku zamku, zacząłem mocniej wierzyć, iż to wszystko jakiś błąd... left Nie było tu miejsca do skakania. Nie było miejsca by robić cokolwiek, oprócz biegania w lewo i prawo. Musiałem poruszać się ciągle w prawo z 15-20 minut, po prostu trzymając B i biegnąć jak najszybciej. Po chwili natknąłem się na wiszące tam dwa Ślepe Boos’y. Później ekran zaczął się roić od nich. Po prostu były tam, nic nie robiąc. Nie ścigały mnie, tak jak poprzedni Blind Boo. Gdybym zrobił jakikolwiek dźwięk... coś jak odgłos skoku Mario... ruszyli by się choć trochę. Nagle zrobili tak, jakby usłyszeli Mario, ale nie mogli nic zrobić. Jednak coś skłoniło mnie by zawrócić. left Teraz wiedziałem, że ta mapa była zrobiona po to, żeby pomęczyć gracza. Nie dlatego, że "Bleeding Bill" (Krwawiący Bill*2) obficie krwawił, ale dlatego, bo NIE można było go UNIKNĄĆ. Nie było nawet mowy, żebyś go ominął, jak widać na obrazku obok. Nie było, no chyba że miałeś kody pod ręką, tak jak ja. Włączyłem kod na stałą niezniszczalność. left Pozwoliłem Krwawiącemu Billowi mnie gonić, bym mógł lepiej się mu przyjrzeć. Stanąłem i wykończyłem go moją nietykalnością, by zobaczyć napis, którego nie było tu wcześniej. "I HATE YOU!" (Nienawidzę Cię!) TO już trochę mnie przeraziło. Z innej strony to znaczyło, że ta mapa po coś musiała istnieć. Na pewno był to jakiś element fabuły. Coś nieodkrytego. Co to mogło znaczyć? KTO mnie nienawidził? Król Koopa*3 od razu wydał mi się odpowiedzią. Może to duchy. Kiedy jesteś w nawiedzonym zamku, który znalazłeś przez nawiedzony statek, krwawy napis z wiadomością nie jest taki niemożliwy. Zobaczyłem go znowu, gdy dotarłem do kilku Olbrzymich Duchów... left Ucieszyłem się, że Ślepe duchy zniknęły, ale pojawiły się te duże. Im dłużej im się przyglądałem, tym dziwniej się czułem... prawie empatycznie. Radość skończyła się, kiedy odwróciłem się tyłem do tych duchów, I wydarzyło się to… left Wielkie Duchy z twarzami jakich nigdy nie widziałem. Zawsze były WŚCIEKŁE, zdenerwowane, że napadałeś na ich nawiedzone domy po całych wyspach z Super Mario World. Te były inne, wyglądały na niewyżyte. Zachłanne. Mogłem przejrzeć prosto przez ich gardła, a to było dziwne, gdyż zazwyczaj brakowało detali ich otworów. I tak, OCZYWIŚCIE, że też zwrócę uwagę na ten napis. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?!" (pl. Czemu nie umrzesz?!) ''Nie wiem czemu. A powinienem? Kto pyta?" Pozwoliłem Wielkim Duchom dotknąć mnie i umarły dokładnie tak samo, jak Krwawiące Bille. Nie zważałem na tą próbę PRZESTRASZENIA gracza, wiedziałem, że nietykalny znaczy NIETYKALNY, bez znaczenia czym oni mogli mnie zaskoczyć. Po chwili biegania wzdłuż tego dziwnego, klaustrofobicznego tunelu, bez żadnych zdarzeń, dotarłem do pokoju z Exit Pipe (Rura Wyjściowa). Przechodząc przez rurę na dół, dotarłem do pokoju wypełnionego wodą. Ta woda miała sens, przecież to był zatopiony zamek... Zostałem wynagrodzony za te kłopoty klockiem „?”*4 który podał mi Super Grzybka. Mogłem to z łatwością uczynić za pomocą kodów, ale ten pomysł opuścił mnie przy tych dziwnych zdarzeniach, szczególnie obecnych. Pierwszymi stworzeniami, które spotkałem w tej części, były Thwomps’y. Jeśli nie żyłeś pod kamieniem od lat 80, to powinieneś wiedzieć, że Thwomps to kamienno-podobne stworzenia, które wiszą pod sufitami i zareagują, kiedykolwiek się do nich zbliżysz. Właściwie, to cię zgniotą. Więc, te Thwomps’y, ustawione w ciasnym rządku, spadały często i losowo, bez żadnych sygnałów lub jakiegokolwiek sensu logiki. Po prostu spadały, kiedy im się to podobało. Trzeba dodać, że te Thwomps’y były skuteczne... left Więcej rysunkowej krwi. Robiło się coraz bardziej nietypowo jak na markę Super Mario Bros, w której nigdy nie zauważyłem KRWI, a teraz pojawiła się już trzy razy. Krwawe Bille, wiadomości, i te nieprzestające zgniatać, miażdżące Thwompsy. które niszczyły swoje ofiary (kogo?) w miazgę… bez przerwy. Spowalniany przez wodę, przechodziłem pod tymi stworami, upewniając się, że każdy mnie dotknął i ZGINĄŁ. Było ich tu około trzydziestu. Ich sposób zgniatania wszystkiego w koło i w koło bez przerwy sprawiał, że nienawidziłem ich z każdą chwilą. Co było dziwniejsze, krew sprawiała, że Mario ślizgał się jak na lodowym poziomie. Gdy przeszedłem w końcu obok tych morderców, wpłynąłem do następnego pomieszczenia, z kolcami na podłodze i suficie. Przepływanie, bym nie nadział się na kolce, było trudne, ale że byłem niezniszczalny, nie przejmowałem się tym zbytnio. Unikałem ich bardziej dla zabawy niż z zagrożenia. Jednak przestało to być “zabawą” bardzo szybko. left Teraz byłem pewien, że coś się dzieje. Krwawa miazga, którą Thwompsy, rozwalały gdzie popadnie? To byli poprzedni Mario. Poprzednicy, którzy zginęli przy próbie przejścia tego poziomu. Muszę przyznać, to był świetny pomysł, chociaż niezbyt przyjemny. Ktokolwiek wymyślił ten poziom, który zburzył Czwartą Ścianę i pokazał rozrzutne, bezlitosne zachowanie graczy w stosunku małego życia Mario. Ciała tylko lekko przesuwały się, falując w wodzie. To było genialne i nie mogłem uwierzyć, że MOŻE mogę być pierwszym, który to widzi. Wpadłem na pomysł, by robić dla was więcej niż jeden screenshot, po prostu, by każdy czytający mógł mniej więcej poczuć tą radość z tej sekretnej mapy, w szczególności te małe, dziwne aspekty. Ale... left Bez pływania... bez przepychania się lub skakania... Martwi Mario zaczęli lecieć do mnie jak torpedy. Ich twarze były niebieskie, puste i... martwe... ale i tak poruszali się z niesamowitą prędkością. Wszyscy byli ustawieni pod różnymi kątami, działali w różne sposoby i płynęli w sposób, że nie pozostawiali mi miejsca by przepłynąć. Płynęli w moim kierunku, wierzgając się i spadając, by spróbować dostać się do mnie jeszcze raz... Po prostu nie mogłem pozwolić, by mnie dotknęli. Ruszałem się szybciej i z większą zręcznością niż zwykle, nerwowo próbując utrzymać Mario wolnego od tych tonących ofiar, które naprawdę chciały go zabrać ze sobą. Kiedy w końcu udało mi się dostać do fioletowej rury wyjściowej, którą widzicie powyżej, pewnie było ich za mną z dziesięciu, krzywiąc się, obracając i goniąc mnie... Wszedłem do tej rury jak najszybciej potrafiłem, dziękując, że zadziałała poprawnie i wyniosła Mario z tej sytuacji w jedno uderzenie serca. Korytarz, w którym się teraz znalazłem, na szczęście, był pusty. Następny niebieski podwodny korytarz z niczym do ominięcia lub zabicia. Był nudny i przewidywalny, tak samo jak ta gra przez te lata, ale przywrócił znowu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Na końcu korytarza spotkałem zwyczajną parę drzwi, która zwykle jest przed bossem. Obok drzwi leżał następny super grzyb. left Nie dotknąłem tego gówna. Gdy przeszedłem przez te drzwi, było tak, jakbyś się spodziewał. Mapa zmieniła się na ciemny pokój, a Mario stał przy drewnianym moście nad jeziorem gotującej się lawy. A może to przez cały czas była krew? Nie, na pewno nie. Ta mapa zaczynała mi już mieszać w głowie… Kiedy Mario stanął na moście, tutaj NIE BYŁO żadnego bossa. Zamiast tego, Mario stanął w miejscu, spojrzał w górę i zamarł. Nie mogłem już nim sterować. Po prostu stał, wyraźnie w coś wpatrzony. left Patrz, póki tego nie zobaczysz. Nie zobaczyłem tego od razu. Jeśli nadal tego nie zauważyłeś, spójrz na 3 okno od lewej strony ekranu. Dla twojej wiadomości – to nie powinno tutaj się znajdować. Wyglądało na to, że Mario oprzytomniał i zaczął oglądać pokój od lewej do prawej, sprawdzając go. Nadal nie było tutaj bossa i dalej nie mogłem sterować, więc przestałem próbować, usiadłem i patrzyłem. Ciągnęło się to... długo... bardzo długo. Zdawało mi się, że ciągnęło się to w wieczność. Nic się nie działo. Wtedy z prawej strony ekranu wyłonił się ktoś znajomy. Ubrany w zieleń, wysoki i wściekły. To był Luigi. Mario zadrżał ze strachu. Trudne jest to, żeby powiedzieć z pełną pewnością, ale Mario cofał się w przerażeniu, co było nietypowe dla takiej wesołej postaci jak on. Wtedy Luigi zaczął mówić. left Wszystko teraz łączyło się w całość. Wiadomości wydrapane na ścianach... "NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ!" i "CZEMU NIE UMRZESZ?!" Luigi. Był on zawsze tym, co żyje w cieniu chwały drugiego, on, "Gracz 2", ten, który nie zdobywa miłości w tych wczesnych grach. Nie ma znaczenia, jak bardzo jest on podobny do Mario, zdolnościami, chęcią pomocy i męstwem, czasami nawet przewyższał go. Ale i tak, na końcu gry „Super Mario Bros” był on tylko „bratem”. Był dobrym bratem, ale porzuconym przez Mario. Jak on musiał nienawidzić Mario... Kto w takiej sytuacji by go nie nienawidził? Pomyśl o tym. Nieważne, co się stanie, Mario zawsze wraca. Nie ważne ile razy ginie na polu bitwy, zawsze wraca, w blasku chwały. I “Koopa didn’t worked alone” (ang. Koopa nie pracował sam)? Nie wiedziałem co to dokładnie znaczy, ale po chwili wszystko się wyda. JAK dokładnie Bowser porywał księżniczkę za każdym razem? Od pierwszego dnia, od “Super Braci Mario”, to nie była tylko jego robota. Nadal nie mogąc sterować, patrzyłem, jak Mario zwija się w strachu, jak Luigi wyskoczył na niego tak wysoko, jak potrafił w Mario 2, najgorszym wytworem marki... left Skakał po płaczącym Mario w koło... i znowu... i znowu... left Nie mogłem niczego zrobić. Chciałem go uratować, ale… Kiedy skończył, patrzył na bezsilnego Mario z tak wielką wściekłością... left Nagle most zaczął znikać. Niedługo, Mario będzie martwy. Kiedy tak na niego patrzył, przez głowę przeleciała mi dziwna myśl – a co jeśli Mario już nie wróci? left Od razu, gdy Luigi zrobił "pozę wygranej", jakby pokonał etap, Mario dziwnie podszedł do Luigiego i złapał go za stopę. left Smutek, zdezorientowanie i strach ustąpiły miejsca złości i Mario z łatwością przezwyciężył swego brata. left left left Do dzisiaj, dalej jestem nawiedzany przez efekt jego gniewnego odwetu... left ... To była nazwa planszy. Nic z tego nie było glitchem, nic z tego nie było błędem. To nie był twórca chcący zemścić się na Nintendo i nie był to “Duch” nawiedzający tę grę. To był zaplanowany element gry i serii. Jeśli przejdziesz ten sam poziom X razy, tajemna część świata się otwiera i dowiadujesz się, że Luigi pracował przeciwko tobie i miał wkład do powtarzających się porwań księżniczki. Ale.. czemu? Pieniądze? Moc? Nie, to wszystko już miał. Tylko dlatego, że nie mógł mieć „swoich dziesięciu minut”. Nie był Mario. Kiedy Luigi zmarł... boleśnie i prawdziwie... Mario po prostu siedział na krawędzi mostu i płakał. left Byłem zmuszony patrzeć na niego przez kilka minut, nie mogąc wyłączyć gry. Nie miałem siły. Przeszedłem grę jeszcze raz, by zobaczyć, czy coś się zmieniło. Nic dziwnego się nie wydarzyło, jakby ktoś się spodziewał, ale gra toczyła się dalej. Czemu nikt nie zauważył, że nie ma Luigiego? Nie mogłem wejść do wiru ponownie. Zobaczyłem te wydarzenia raz i to najwyraźniej było wszystko, co mogłem zrobić. Jak już mówiłem, gra szła dalej. Ta sama gra, w którą grałem w latach 90, i teraz prawdopodobnie grałbym dalej. Lecz... wszystko oprócz jednego: Obrazka końcowego… left ---- *1 Przeciwnik z gier Mario, duch. Gonił gracza, gdy ten się odwracał. *2 Bullet Bill – przeciwnik. Wielki pocisk wystrzeliwany z działa, zawsze leci w jedną stronę. *3 King Koopa (a.k.a. Bowser) – główny antagonista serii. Wielki rywal Mario, porywa księżniczki, jest pół żółwiem, pół smokiem. *4 (Z angielskiego „Question Mark Block"). Klocki to obowiązkowy element każdej gry z Mario. W tym przypadku „?” to złote pudło, które zawiera jakąś pomoc w grze np. moc miotania ogniem. ---- Tłumaczenie: Tuptup123 Autor: Slimebeast Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Dziwne pliki